deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Bandou (Elfen Lied)
Revy, the deadly mercenary gun-woman of the "Lagoon Company" of Roanapur, Thailand VS Bandou, the ex-Special Assault Team officer who now fights a personal war on mutated humanoid creatures known as Diclonius. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Revy re Revy is a merciless and sadistic killer, without a conscience, who will kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians (as seen in episode 6). Dutch once made reference to University of Texas shooter Charles Whitman in describing Revy after she slaughtered the crew of the Neo-Nazis' boat after a previous conversation with Rock brought up some unpleasant memories, resulting in an internal fit of rage - she even threatened Rock with death if he ever questions or tampers with her way of life. (In the anime, she was stopped by Dutch when she began her killing spree, after she shot one in the leg.) She is also a heavy smoker and drinker. Of all the characters in the series, Revy uses the most foul language. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone and everyone. She has a changing but volatile attitude towards Rock, the newest and most humble crew member of the Black Lagoon; though she respects him later in the series, she is mostly hostile towards him. She shot Rock at point blank range, but he moved her gun at the last second, during a confrontation in episode 7, and in episode 1 emptied most of a magazine in his direction while arguing with Dutch about their hostage. However, she does have a tendency to save Rock from critical situations, and later on she admits to considering Rock as family to Balalaika. It is possible that she has an attraction to Rock, based on her reactions to Eda's teasing, which appear to be jealousy. There's many other indications as well (such as when she tries to protect his innocence in Japan, and her fierce reaction to Jane's interest in involving Rock in an orgy in a later chapter), which other characters have noticed and even touched upon, with one person noting it was unusual to see Revy not by Rock's side now. According to CIA agents on Basilan Island, towards the end of episode 12, Revy is still notorious in the NYPD, particularly at the 27th Precinct. Since the 27th Precinct does not exist in real-life New York City, this throwaway reference may - or may not - indicate an odd connection to Dick Wolf's Law and Order franchise. This is further suggested in a later episode, when Revy specifically mentions the series. Constantly living on the edge of life, Revy has developed a rather bleak, almost nihilistic outlook on life, relying only on her own power, skills, and money. She does not believe in God or emotions. However, she seems to respect and trust her companions. One of her funnier aspects being quite forgetful, implying that her brash attitude caters to her stupidity; one moment unable to recall remembering Lotton the Wizard, let alone shooting him, during the Greenback Jane incident, much to Shenhua and Sawyer's amusement.(from Black Lagoon Wiki). Bandou Note: Major spoilers for the manga in black. Highlight blank space to read text. Bandou is an ex-National Police Agency Special Assault Team (Japanese Equivalent of SWAT) officer who plays a major role in the anime and manga Elfen Lied. Bando first appears when is sent to eliminate Kaede "Lucy", an escaped specimen highly dangerous mutated human subspecies known as a diclonius. From his first appearance, Bandou proves himself to be highly unstable, sadistic, and highly skilled in combat. Bandou encounters "Lucy" on a beach in a Kanagawa prefecture, however, Lucy is at this point in her child-like alternate personality, "Nyu". Bandou is disgusted by her lack of resistance, and, figuring she doesn't offer a significant enough challenge, punches her, knocking her to the ground, and then orders his partner, Satou to kill her. When Bandou punched her, however, Lucy reverted to her normal violent, sadistic personality, though he does have a sense of honor and loyalty to to his few allies. Lucy reveals her abilities when she uses her telekinetic "vectors" to kill Satou by cutting him to pieces. Bandou immediately fires his MP5 at Lucy, but she blocks the bullets with her vectors. In spite of this, Bandou managed to fight with her for a while, avoiding both her vectors and objects thrown with the aforementioned vectors. Lucy, however, manages to overpower Bandou when she takes Satou's MP5 and wounds him with a burst of fire. Lucy then proceeds to cut off one of Bandou's arms and gouges out his eyes with her vectors. Bandou is rescued when a homeless girl named Mayu calls an ambulance to rescue him, and Bandou wakes up with cybernetic eyes and limbs. Bandou is met by an expert named Kurama in government hospital. Kurama states that he has been given the latest in cybernetic prosthetics, however, as he has had contact with Lucy's vectors, his sperm are now contaminated with virus that will transform any children he might have into diclonius. Because of this, Kurama states that he will need to be castrated. Bandou instead punches Kurama with his cybernetic arm and escapes the facility and steals weapons from the SAT arsenal before his membership to the organization is revoked. In the anime, Bandou later meets another diclonius, a nonviolent girl named Nana, who, after he punches her, her personality tranforms into a violent persona. Bandou is almost overpowered by Nana, however, he manages to graze her with a shot from an armor-piercing round from his Desert Eagle, a weapon powerful enough to pierce the shield of the vectors. However, in the process, Bandou's cybernetic arm is damaged by the recoil of the gun. Nana comes to her senses because of the pain, and convinces (barely) Bandou not to kill her, stating that she has also been sent to find and capture Lucy. Bandou later reappears with new cybernetics after Kurama agreed to repair and upgrade them to be able to withstand .50 AE recoil after Bandou agrees to help him eliminate a diclonius named Mariko, who is actually Kurama's own daughter. Mariko, however, is killed in the end when Kurama detonates the bomb inside her body (a control device) while carrying her, killing Kurama himself as well as Mariko. Bandou later gets into a final fight with Lucy. In the anime, the two of them fight on even terms, but in the end, Lucy escapes, claiming he will never see her again. In the manga, Bandou has a number of appearances not seen in the manga, notably, he eventually becomes friendly with Mayu, the homeless girl who saved his life, and rescues her and Nana from a pedophile, beating the man nearly to death. Bandou also later fights Lucy again in the manga, fighting on even terms, managing to evade her vectors, however, when Lucy attempts to kill Mayu, Bandou takes the hit and loses his entire lower body. He appears to die, however, it is revealed that he survived the blow, and now has cybernetic legs. By this point however, Lucy has died at the hands of her love interest and series protagonist Kouta, who kills her with a handgun in an assisted suicide. and the diclonius problem was dealt with by a vaccine that can control the violent urges on most diclonii and prevent individuals who come in contact with the diclonius' vectors from giving birth to a diclonius. =Weapons= Handguns Beretta Model 92 x2 (Revy) The standard issue pistol for the U.S. armed forces, the Beretta Model 92, military designation M9, is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun with a 12-round magazine. Revy carries two of these weapons Desert Eagle x2 (Bandou) The Desert Eagle is a semi automatic .50 AE handgun jointly developed by Magnum Research and Israeli Military Industries. The weapon has a 7-round magazine. Bandou carries two of these handguns loaded with armor piercing ammunition for anti-diclonius purposes. 119's Edge This one is close, but I give it to Revy's Berettas for their greater capacity. Submachine Guns PM-63 (Revy) The PM-63 is a Polish submachine gun somewhat similar in appearance to the Uzi. The weapon fires a 9mm round at a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute, with a maximum range of about 175 meters. The weapon is fed through a 15 or 25-round magazine. MP5A4 (Bandou) The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters. Bandou's MP5 has a special adapter to allow it to mount an M203 grenade launcher under the barrel. 119's Edge Bandou's MP5 takes this easily for its superior rate of fire, range, capacity, and the attached M203. Grenade Launchers M-79 (Revy) The RPG-7 is a Russian anti-tank rocket launcher with an 85mm warhead. The RPG has a muzzle velocity of 115 meters per second and an effective range of 200 meters. M-203 (Bandou) The M-203 is a single shot, slide-action US 40mm grenade launcher designed to be mounted under the barrel of M16/M4 pattern assault rifles. The weapon can fire a number of different types of round, the most common being the high explosive dual purpose round, with a 5 meter kill radius and the ability to penetrate 5cm of steel armor. 119's Edge Bandou's M203 because it attached to his primary weapon, meaning he does not have to switch weapons to use it. Rocket Launchers RPG-7 (Revy) The RPG-7 is a Russian anti-tank rocket launcher with an 85mm warhead. The RPG has a muzzle velocity of 115 meters per second and an effective range of 200 meters. M72 LAW (Bandou) The M72 LAW is a light disposable 66mm anti-tank rocket launcher typically equipped with a high explosive anti-tank warhead. The weapon has a range of 200 meters and a muzzle velocity of 175 meters per second. 119's Edge Revy's RPG as it can be reloaded. =X-Factors= Explanations and Notes *In this battle, Bandou will have his upgraded cybernetic arm he uses later in the series, which, like the previous, can lift 50 kg (about 110 pounds), but does NOT have is delicate parts that can be damaged by .50 AE recoil. Thus, the high physical strength stat. =Battle= Bandou walked through the docks of the town of Roanapur, Thailand, having traveled their in search of an arms dealer to get a hold of some heavier firepower. Bandou walked over to several large, unguarded crates of ammunition and weapons. It was almost too easy, and it would same him a lot of cash. Suddenly, a burst of fire flew past his head. Bandou turned to see Revy pointing her PM-63 at him. Bandou dove for cover behind several crates. Bandou got out his MP5 and fired a burst of fire at Revy, forcing her behind cover, in this case in the form of a car parked on the street. Bandou fired the M-203 grenade launcher mounted under his MP5, sending a 40mm grenade round at the car Revy hid behind. The car exploded in a ball of fire as Revy ran out of the way of the blast, firing her dual Berettas as she ran, forcing Bandou back into cover. Suddenly, the gunfire stopped. Bandou looked up to see Revy standing with an M79 grenade launcher at the the ready. Bandou got out his dual Desert Eagles and fired at Revy, causing her to take cover as he ran to another cover, behind a dry-docked fishing boat nearby. Suddenly, an RPG impacted the boat, blowing a hole in the side of the vessel. Bandou dove out of the way and narrowly avoided the blast, but in the process, he dropped his Desert Eagles. Revy advanced on him, Beretta's ready. Bandou unclipped his last remaining weapon, an M72 LAW from his back and raised it to his shoulder, taking careful aim and firing a rocket, which hit Revy directly in the chest, the explosion reducing her to a red mist. Bandou retrieved his weapons and grabbed the crate of illegal arms and drove off in a stolen boat, ready to continue his personal war on the diclonius. WINNER: Bandou Category:Blog posts